Sylvain
|fullname = Sylvain Jose Gautier |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =June 5 |fod_birth =5th of the Garland Moon Imperial Year 1160 |relatives = Gautier (Ancestor) Miklan (elder brother) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby = Joe Brogie |jap_voiceby = Makoto Furukawa |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy }}Sylvain is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Sylvain is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and is a member of the Blue Lions. He possesses a minor Crest of Gautier. He is 19 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Sylvain was born as the second son of Margrave Gautier in the Imperial Year 1160. He had one older brother Miklan who was disinherited by House Gautier when it was revealed that he was born without a Crest while Sylvain was the one to inherit it. Miklan attempted to kill Sylvain a variety of times while he was young due to his jealousy, though Sylvain understood why and does not appear to blame him for it. He grew up with his childhood friends Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid. Academy phase Sylvain enrols in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions. During the Verdant Rain Moon of 1180, the Blue Lions mission of that month was to put down a bandit group pillaging the very region his house came from. To make matters worse, the leader was Miklan, who also stole the House Gautier's Hero's Relic, the Lance of Ruin. With the Blue Lions at his side, Sylvain confronts Miklan and defeats him. Unwilling to accept defeat, Miklan attempts to draw out the Lance of Ruin's power, but lacking a Crest, a malevolent energy consumes him, transforming him into a massive monster. Thanks to the effort of the Blue Lions, Sylvain is able to fell the beast, leaving behind his brother's corpse and the Lance of Ruin. Reclaiming the Relic, he sends it home where it rightfully belongs. Paralogue In the aftermath of his brother's death, his brother's fellow bandits continued to pillage local villages. Sylvain's father requested that Sylvain come back home alone to fend off the bandits. Despite his father's wishes, Sylvain asked the Byleth and the Blue Lions to help quell the bandits. After the bandits are dispatched, Sylvain's father sends Sylvain the Lance of Ruin as he is the rightful heir of the weapon and the task to quell the bandits was to test his worth to use it. War phase Personality He cares for his friends and is admired as an older brother figure in his class. He is a perpetual skirt-chaser and often attempts to woo women with sweet words. He is fond of women but dislikes jealousy. Despite the impression he gives off to people he's actually quite intelligent, being shown to easily grasp complicated magic formulas at a glance when magic isn't even one of his areas of expertise. In his supports with Annette it is seen that he intentionally leads people to think he isn't very smart because he dislikes the pressure of people's expectations and them believing they know what he's capable of, saying he finds it suffocating. Sylvain appears to hold a strong level of disdain for the way Crests influence the lives of those in Fódlan, with several of his supports with other characters, and commentary in missions/paralogues, focusing on how they negatively impact peoples lives. In his supports with Byleth it is seen that his apparent easygoing, womanizing behaviour stems from the fact that he believes most women just want him for his bloodline, and not for who he is as a person. This is likely due to his Crestless brother, Miklan, being disinherited in favor of Sylvain, an heir with a Crest, and the Gautier family's strict codes regarding Crests. Sylvain says he's always been treated like he was special, presumably due to his Crest, though he himself doesn't think of himself as being different. He also ponders often how his life would have been if Miklan had inherited the crest instead of him. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |55% |45% |30% |35% |50% |35% |40% |25% |40% |} Maximum Stats |98 |65 |42 |48 |70 |49 |56 |38 |57 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Sagittae |Seraphim |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Ragnarok | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given his skill levels, Sylvain will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin), the Fighter class family (Fighter, Brigand, Warrior), and the Monk class family (Monk, Mage, Dark Mage, Warlock, Dark Bishop, Dark Knight). Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Dimitri *Dedue *Felix *Ashe *Mercedes *Annette *Ingrid *Bernadetta *Dorothea *Lorenz *Lysithea *Marianne *Hilda *Leonie *Flayn *Manuela Quotes :Sylvain/Quotes Possible Endings Sylvain - Sincerest of Knights :As Margrave Gautier, Sylvain devoted his life to improving relations with the people of the Sreng region. With oration alone, he succeeded in helping to create a new way of life for nobles in which Relics and Crests were no longer viewed as necessary. Though he went down in history as an extraordinary lord, it nevertheless became customary to refer to cheaters as "sons of Gautier." Sylvain and Byleth (Verdant Wind/Silver Snow routes) : After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced her marriage to Sylvain, who had become the new Margrave Gautier. Sylvain was a valued ally who assisted his wife in her new role, both publicly and privately. Most of all, it is said that his cunning manner of speech was a great asset for fostering relations between the Church of Seiros, Fódlan, and surrounding regions. Though known as a philanderer in youth, Sylvain happily settled down after marriage and became a gentle and devoted husband and father. The two had many children whom they doted on equally, regardless of whether or not they bore a Crest. Sylvain and Byleth (Azure Moon route) : After becoming the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced her marriage to Sylvain, heir to House Gautier. Sylvain was a valued ally who assisted his wife in her new role, both publicly and privately. He achieved a great deal, including fostering relations with Faerghus and helping to institute sweeping organizational changes within the church. Though known as a philanderer in youth, Sylvain happily settled down after marriage. By the time he inherited the title of Margrave Gautier, he was a gentle and devoted husband. It is said that those who knew him in his youth wondered what sort of spell the archbishop had cast on him. Sylvain and Byleth (Crimson Flower route) : When the fighting was over, Byleth and Sylvain were married. As the new leaders of House Gautier, they focused their efforts on the restoration of northern Fódlan, which had been deeply scarred by the ravages of war. Once this task was complete, they set their sights on improving relations with the Sreng people in an effort to remove the perceived need for the power of Crests. This accomplishment took a great deal of hard work, but the two refused to give up on their ideals. In time, the two had a large and loving family. They lived happily and loved their children equally, regardless of whether or not they bore a Crest. Sylvain and Dorothea : After more than 10 proposals, Dorothea finally relented and agreed to marry Sylvain. Together they inherited Gautier territory. With the support of his wife's counsel, the new Margrave Gautier was able to improve relations with the Sreng people, and thereby convince the local nobles that Relics and Crests were no longer an absolute requirement for survival. Due to their efforts, they went down in history as an extraordinary lord and lady. It is said that what finally convinced Dorothea to marry Sylvain was his promise that they would grow old happily together, and that he was true to his word. Sylvain and Felix (Azure Moon route) : After the war, Felix and Sylvain inherited their respective titles of Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier, and set to work restoring the Kingdom. Each led a busy life, but that only seemed to enhance their friendship over the years. Each became known for making surprise visits to the estate of the other, in order to deliver the latest taunting in a friendly but relentless game of one-upmanship. It is said that, in their later years, they became so close that they passed away on the same day, as if conceding that one could not live without the other. Sylvain and Felix (Other routes) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. Decades later, he reunited briefly with Sylvain, who had need of his services as Margrave Gautier. Felix departed as soon as the job was finished, however, and the two never met again. Years later, a sword that was thought to have belonged to Felix arrived on Sylvain's doorstep. Sylvain and Mercedes : As Margrave Gautier, Sylvain devoted his life to improving relations with the people of Sreng. Under his leadership, nobles were persuaded that Relics and Crests were not necessary as they'd previously thought. Though he went down in history as an extraordinary lord, he could not have done so without the constant support and counsel of his wife, Mercedes, whose wisdom and guidance brought prosperity to the people. The couple built a loving home life, surrounded by happy children, and when Sylvain at last passed away, he was succeeded by his oldest child, who bore no Crest. Sylvain and Ingrid : As Margrave Gautier, Sylvain devoted his life to improving relations with the people of Sreng. Under his leadership, nobles were persuaded that Relics and Crests were not necessary as they'd previously thought. Though he went down in history as an extraordinary lord, he could not have done so without the constant support and counsel of his wife, Ingrid, whose wisdom and tenacity ensured that the people would prosper. Sylvain was ever loyal to his beloved wife. The couple had many children, and while not one of them bore a Crest, they were all equally and wholeheartedly loved. Etymology Sylvain is the French form of the Latin name Silvanus, which means "of the woods." It may also refer to the Roman deity who protects field and forest. José is the French, Spanish, and Portuguese form of the Hebrew given name Joseph ("Jehovah shall increase"). Gautier is a French variant of the German name Walter ("ruler of the army"); the most prominent figures to bear the name is a Saint who founded a monastery for women and a minstrel known for his crass and erotic poetry. Trivia * Sylvain shares his English voice actor, Joe Brogie, with Linus. Gallery Ingrid Sylvain.png Sylvain SRank.png|CG artwork of Sylvain at S Support Sylvain Portrait 5 Years.png|Sylvain PostSkip Portrait Sylvain Cavalier.png|Sylvain as Cavalier Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters